Takes Easy Sora!!part1
by Kouzi Aiba
Summary: Cool,este trata de mira(mimixsora)primer capitulo, disfrutalo!!^^


COMO ESTA LA COSA?  
Ahí estaba Sora pensando por que es que se sentía atraída hacia las chicas.  
Ya hace tiempo que soy así y no se la razón será por que no tuve un padre y todo el tiempo me comporte como un chico? No puede ser posible que me guste una chica debo estar desvariando o enloqueciendo si eso debe ser, además mi mejor amiga? No ella no debe gustarme tal vez sea bella pero no me debe de gustar.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre  
Madre-hija te buscan  
Sora-ah gracias mama  
Hikari-eres una irresponsable que no ves que te estaba esperando  
Sora-Hikari no me molestes ahora no estoy de humor.  
Hikari-bah perdí el tiempo entonces  
Sora-me temo que si Hikari  
Hikari-ok adios!!!  
Lo dijo muy enojada Hikari por dejarla plantada , Sora lo sabia Hikari estaba enamorada de ella y por eso es que a veces era algo enojona Hikari sabia que Sora estaba enamorada de Mimi , pero según Sora , Mimi gustaba de Miyako .  
Sora seguía pensando en el porque le gustaba su mejor amiga .  
Mimi lo sabia a la perfección su mejor amiga gustaba de ella .  
  
Mimi-ay desgracia la mía le gusto a un chico y a una chica y lo malo es que los dos me atraen muchísimo los dos Sora es una chica muy guapa y hermosa linda inteligente y de buenos sentimientos y me entiendo muy bien con ella pero lo malo es que es una chica, Matt me gusta igual es un buen chico y guapo aparte pero lo malo es que no interactúo mucho con el.  
  
Ella se sentía muy confundida al igual que Sora. Hikari estaba en lo mismo no sabia ni que hacer , al parecer Miyako era la única heterosexual y las demás no.  
  
Hikari- demonios Sora me volvió a plantar y se que lo hizo por culpa de que le gusta Mimi, esa es una ay ya para que hago corajes.  
Taichii- que te ocurre? Hermana  
Hikari-que te importa?!!  
Taichii-ok me largo!!  
  
Por otro lado Taichii le gustaba un poco Yamato pero al igual Joe e Izzy se gustaban T.K. y Daisuke parecía que no se gustaban y Cody parecía no interesarle el amor era aun muy chico para comprenderlo.  
  
Cody-hey Miyako vamos a jugar?  
Miyako- lo siento voy a salir con Ken  
Se fue dejándolo solo.  
Cody-maldición otra vez me deja plantado Miyako... me gustas mucho pero no me atrevo a decírtelo maldito Ken no te la mereces. Me creen un bebe pero no lo soy me gusta mucho Miyako es linda y muy sexy...  
  
En casa de Miyako...  
Mama-hija el teléfono! Es para ti... es de Mimi   
HERMANAS HASTA EL FIN!!  
  
Miyako-gracias! , bueno?  
Mimi-hola, cómo estas?  
Miyako-bien... pero tu luces agitada que ocurre?  
Mimi-necesito un consejo  
Miyako-saldré con Ken, ven a verme como a las 7:00  
Mimi-ok gracias!  
  
Ken y Miyako salieron juntos ...  
Ken-vaya hoy no me cacheteaste  
Miyako-ja no me provoques por que te doy tus cachetadas  
Ken-jajajajaja eres genial  
Miyako-lo se no tienes por que repetírmelo tontuelo jajaja  
Ken-humm se hace tarde te iré a dejar a tu casa  
Miyako- ok  
Ya en su casa de Inoe...  
Miyako-dime Mimi que te aflige?  
Mimi-(casi llorando) no creo que no puedo decírtelo...  
Miyako-no me digas que (muy nerviosa) te gusto?  
Mimi-NO!! Quien te dijo eso??  
Miyako- Hikari  
Mimi- esa #"%#$%# hija de su $#"%"$%#"$%  
Miyako-vaya Mimi eso no lo conocía de ti  
Mimi- iré al grano me gusta Sora y Matt  
Miyako- ahh, pues yo sabia algo así que tu dirás si lo quieres saber  
Mimi-NO! De seguro Sora anda con la #%#$ Hikari,pero de todas maneras dímelo.  
Miyako-Matt anda con Tai.. y Hikari va tras los huesos de TU SORA.  
Mimi-bueno Matt no me atraía tanto jajá  
Miyako-jejejejejeje bueno ahora solo te queda ir tras tu Sorita.  
Mimi-si en realidad siempre habia tenido esos sentimientos hacia ella la AMO es tan sexy mmm...  
Miyako-jajajajaja rarita jajá  
Mimi-jajajajajajaja cállate!  
Miyako-(llorando) para mi eres mi hermana ,alma gemela eres igual que yo eres mi HERMANA ¡  
Mimi-(llorando) HERMANA te quiero  
Miyako-ya veras como todo saldrá mejor (limpiándose las lagrimas)  
Mimi-eso espero iré a ver a Sora  
Miyako-bueno cuídate HERMANA   
Mimi-tu igual, adiós..  
  
Así Mimi fue a ver a Sora , Miyako iba dormirse ya.  
Cody hablo por medio del chat con Wallace  
  
  
EL PEQUEÑO ROMEO Y OTRAS HISTORIAS.  
  
Cody-Wallace me gusta Miyako...  
Wallace-cool pequeño conquistador jejejeje oh espera mi novia me habla...  
Cody-bueno...  
Wallace- ah ya volví  
Cody-y quien es la afortunada jejejeje?  
Wallace- se llama Pamela no la debes conocer  
Cody-es de tu país?  
Wallace- no, pero la conocí por Internet es muy buena chica yo la AMO y la quiero mucho.  
Cody- que bien!  
Wallace-y ya le dijiste a Miyako?  
Cody-si pero lo tomo a broma cree que soy muy bebe, $%#$#&$# mi abuelo me manda a dormir adiós.  
Wallace-bye!  
  
AL FIN JUNTAS!  
Sora fue a abrir la puerta por que solo estaba ella en su casa, era Mimi ,inmediato las dos se pusieron nerviosas.  
Sora-pasa...  
Mimi paso y Sora cerro la puerta Mimi se percato de la ausencia de la madre de Sora e inmediato le planto un beso en los labios de Sora (beso tierno)  
Mimi-perdón pero ya no aguantaba mas  
Sora-Mimi yo te AMO!  
Sora-yo igual...  
Mimi-en serio?  
Sora-si ,pero no crees que esta mal que dos chicas...  
Mimi-calla eso no importa ahora (otro beso)  
Sora-pero ... segura de tus sentimientos hacia mi?  
Mimi-SI! SORA POR DIOS YO TE AMO Y TE DESEO!  
Sora-Mimi arg eres bellísima te AMO   
Mimi-tu eres muy sexy  
Sora-lo mismo digo de ti humm has crecido desde que fuimos al digimundo  
Mimi-tu igual ya no eres marimacho, pero eso me gustaba...  
Sora- puedo cambiar...  
Mimi-humm no estaría mal...  
Sora- que quieres que cambie en mi persona?  
Mimi- humm vístete de forma mas masculina y córtate ese cabello, algún cambio en mi?  
Sora- no así estas bien me encantas me enloqueces  
  
Subieron al cuarto de Sora y lo cerraron con llave en caso de que llegara su mama de Sora.  
  
Por otro lado Wallace hablaba con Miyako que no podía dormir.  
Wallace- jajaja sabes? Le gustas a Cody.  
Miyako-humm como esta tu novia?  
Wallace-responde tu primero!  
Miyako-no!  
Wallace - sabes Cody no bromea!!!  
Miyako- es un NIÑO apenas por Dios como voy a salir con el!!  
Wallace- el es mi amigo y merece una oportunidad!!  
Miyako- tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te debo varios favores ,ok le daré una oportunidad contento?  
Wallace- gracias!  
  
  
Mimi y Sora estaban hablando...  
Mimi-y dime, por que te gusto?  
Sora-nuestra amistad fu cambiando... al menos eso creo  
Mimi-si eso debe ser, pero eso ya no importa ahora, mi vida.  
Sora-(mi vida? Realmente estoy feliz) sabes mañana será nuestra primera cita  
Mimi-si ya es tarde y me tengo que ir así que a que hora te veo?  
Sora-a las 3?  
Mimi-esta bien( le da un beso en la boca )hasta mañana amor.  
  
Cody-en serio aceptas una cita conmigo?  
Miyako-si, a las 4 te veo?  
Cody -si!  
  
Todos ellos estaban muy emocionados por su cita del día siguiente y no podían dormir...  
Mimi-mañana estaré con mi amor, me arreglare muy bien porque ella se decepcionaría....  
Sora-valla tengo pararme temprano, ir a la estética a cortarme el cabello, comprar ropa nueva, uff que día el de mañana.  
Miyako- Dios mío voy a salir con un bebe!   
Cody-ya estoy mas feliz y tengo planes para mañana yo se que todo saldrá de maravilla  
  
  
Amaneció y todos se arreglaron...  
Sora-valla me veo rara así parezco un chico!  
Mimi-humm jeje así estaré bien   
Cody-abuelo y mi traje azul marino?  
Abuelo-colgado hijo!  
Miyako-humm llevare este  
Todos estaban ya listos para su cita .  
Solo habia un problema Hikari, ella no se había enterado aun de lo de Sora y Mimi pero cuando se entere va a ser terrible, así que Takeru se encargo de informarla...  
Takeru-oye ya supiste? Las dos locas ya son novias  
Hikari-quien te dijo?  
Takeru-Davis, que a su vez se lo dijo Ken y a este Miyako y a ella Mimi.  
Hikari- Que?' esto no se va a quedar así!  
Takeru-que piensas hacer?  
Hikari-no lo se ya se me ocurrirá algo!  
Takeru-bueno has lo que quieras  
Hikari-cállate amargado!  
Takeru-esta bien  
LAS CITAS  
Y se encontraron Mimi y Sora ...  
Mimi- wow que bien te ves, aunque pareces un chico jajajaja  
Sora-tu también te ves bien, jajaja si lo parezco  
Mimi-si un chico muy guapo   
Sora-ya quisieras que fuera chico, hey tu cabello rosa me encanta te ves muy sexy   
Mimi- tu igual  
  
Por otro lado Cody fue a recoger a Miyako...  
Cody-valla te ves muy bien  
Miyako-jajajajajajaj nunca te habia visto de traje pareces ABOGADO  
Cody- cuando crezca voy a ser abogado  
Miyako-(debería estar con Ken no con este bebe) ahh  
Mientras que con Mimi y Sora ...  
Sora-humm ya me aburrí aquí ahora a donde vamos?  
Mimi-vamos a tu casa, no?  
Sora-si quieres mi mama no esta   
Mimi-si vamos  
Sora-ok vamos!  
  
Cody-Miyako estas bien? Te veo cara de molesta...  
Miyako-sabes? Yo debería estar con Ken no contigo!!  
Cody-por que? Solo porque soy mas chico que tu? No es justo (se fue llorando)  
Miyako- yo no ... quise lastimarte Cody! Espera! Rayos se fue!!  
  
Mimi-mira es Miyako! Hey aquí Miyako  
Miyako-Mimi hola , Sora?  
Sora- ja así es soy yo  
Miyako-no te reconocía  
Mimi-algo te ocurrió?  
Miyako- si pero no es nada, solo Cody me invito a salir y yo sin querer herí sus sentimientos.  
Mimi-por que no te disculpas?  
Miyako- eso haré, así que mejor voy a buscarlo  
Mimi-ok  
  
Mimi y Sora fueron a la casa de Sora...  
Sora-vaya no hay nadie  
Mimi-vamos a tu cuarto si?  
Sora-claro  
Mimi- tu cuarto tiene ese olor tuyo tan especial humm  
Sora-a ver cuando voy al tuyo  
Mimi tumbo a la otra a la cama y comenzó besarla (beso apasionado con la lengua)  
  
Mientras Miyako fue a buscar a Cody y lo encontró en un parque...  
Miyako-Cody perdóname  
Cody-esta bien  
Miyako-pero entiéndelo a mi me gusta Ken , y tu pronto encontraras a tu chica ideal  
Cody-esta bien  
Miyako- amigos?  
Cody-claro!  
Miyako se fue y Cody se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar, pero una chica se le acerco   
Tomoyo- hola? Te encuentras bien?  
Cody-ah si hola   
El niño le contó todo a la señorita.  
Tomoyo- podemos ser amigos, aun no me he presentado, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji  
Cody -claro, yo me llamo Cody Hida   
  
Mientras en casa de Sora...  
Sora- hay valla besas exquisito  
Mimi- jaja quieres mas?  
Sora-por que no? Jajaja   
Mimi-te doy mas(lamiéndole los labios)  
Sora-ahh así... mas, humm lo estoy disfrutando  
Mimi-ah que bueno(abrazándola, y luego lamiéndole el cuello)  
Sora-ahh... ahh...   
Mimi-ahh... si ahh... (intentando llegar mas lejos)  
Sora-si Mimi hazlo! (hacer ya saben que)  
Un poco mas de tiempo y lo hacían pero se oyó que entraba alguien y se pararon de un salto las dos y se medio arreglaron, es que la madre se Sora habia llegado.  
Sora-mama vamos a salir  
Mimi-hasta luego señora!  
Mama de Sora- bueno cuídense!!  
  
Ya fuera de la casa de Sora...  
Sora-otro poco y nos descubre  
Mimi-si jajaja   
Sora-no te rías, no hubiera sido gracioso si nos hubiera descubierto  
Mimi-como quieras  
  
Sora fue a dejar a Mimi a su casa ...  
Mama de M.-hija tenemos que ir a los USA a arreglar unos papeles y pues tenemos que irnos un mes o mas  
Mimi-que?? No!! No   
Era la oportunidad de Hikari para aprovecharse de la ausencia de Mimi. Sora se sentía muy triste sin su amada, llego Hikari ...  
Hikari-hola   
Sora-ah hola  
Hikari-por que tan triste?  
Sora-tu sabes el por que!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
